


Fusion

by purple_cube



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_cube/pseuds/purple_cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drift initiates a little more than just a fusion between their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic written for fishpinknets' Let's Make Out ficathon at the LJ comm ivoryandgold, for the prompt Mako/Raleigh and genderswap.

It doesn’t make any sense, not to the scientists, nor the other pilots. It really doesn’t make sense to them.

 

“The detonation of _Gipsy Danger_ meant that the neural handshake was yanked apart violently. And while Mako, er,“ Dr. Geiszler pauses as he looks instinctively at the woman in front of him before remembering what has happened. He shifts his gaze to the other pilot, clearly not comfortable with addressing her, given her current outward appearance. “While Mako was no longer in the Jaeger, both pilots were still Drifting as long as _Gipsy Danger_ was functioning.”

 

Dr. Gottlieb – Hermann, as he insists on reminding her every time she addresses him, a polite smile always ready – shakes his head. “There have been plenty of interruptions of neural handshakes before. Training accidents when pilots started to chase the rabbit, during battle when the Kaiju won or…” He stops as he glances at Raleigh, reluctant to bring up the pain of old memories. Mako remembers the file word for word. _Raleigh reported seeing the Kaiju pull Yancy of the Jaeger. He felt his brother being killed through the Drift._

 

Raleigh doesn’t say anything, but gives them a resigned smile – a strange sight to see on _her_ face. She knows that even though the memory may have been formed years ago, he relives it every day.

 

“Look, the Drift, it’s a communal space,” Newt continues. “A Mess Hall, if you will. Each person arrives, has their meal and leaves. But what if…what if you shared your meals? What if you exchanged clothes, or, or, had sex on the table –“ His voice rises above Hermann’s scandalized muttering as he continues. “Yes, yes, that’s a good analogy. What if you had sex in the Mess Hall? You would both leave the room with…” His voice trails away as he struggles to find an _appropriate_ description. “Fluids. You would both leave with each other’s fluids, right? Well, in this case, it’s more than bodily fluid and memories. You’ve left with the other person’s body.”

 

Herc groans. He has always been Herc to her, and she can’t bring herself to see him as Stacker’s successor, even if there is no Jaeger Program for him to inherit. “Are you trying to suggest that they were screwing around in the Drift? And that somehow instead of returning to their bodies as usual, they got swapped?”

 

“That didn’t happen,” Raleigh starts to explain, but is cut short by Herc’s raised hand.

 

“Oh, they didn’t need to have sex,” Hermann interrupts with a furious shake of his head. “I mean, the neural handshake and the process of the Drifting is enough of an emotional connection.”

 

Herc looks across at the scientist impatiently. “I _know_ what it’s like to Drift.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” The scientist looks apologetic. “We – Newt and I – will look at the data collected between the ejection of Mako’s escape pod and the detonation of _Gispy Danger_. You can’t have just woken up in each other’s’ bodies on the water; the seed must have been sown before you came back through the portal. ”

 

“Okay, okay.” Herc sighs as he rubs his temple. “You two,” he instructs as he points at his pilots. “You just stay away from each other. I don’t want you doing anything to make this worse.”

 

Hermann huffs. “With all due respect, I don’t think that a little cuddling is going to affect their neural patterns.”

 

Now it is his colleague’s turn to snigger. “I doubt that cuddling is all that these two get up to in their spare time –“

 

“Enough!” Anger is an odd sound coming from her lips, and she turns to Raleigh in surprise. Newt looks to the floor by way of an apology.

 

They are all grateful when Herc mutters “dismissed” as he walks away, feeling as helpless as they do.

 

*

 

She can’t settle, can’t even think about sleeping. This body is not hers, and she tosses and turns in frustration as she tries to tame her mind enough to be able to close her eyes and rest.

 

A knock at her door tells her that she isn’t the only one having this problem.

 

She lets him in silently, and he follows her to the middle of the room. The door shuts with a clunk, prompting her to turn. He looks disheveled, and she absentmindedly thinks of running a comb through his hair.

 

“Mako.”

 

“You should rest,” she tells him.

 

“I can’t. You can’t either.” A statement, not a question. He may be in her body for now, but he has known her mind almost as well as she does since the moment they first Drifted.

 

“Raleigh –“ He stops her when he grabs a fist of her tee shirt and pulls her to him. Their mouths clash, want and need spilling out of both of their minds and onto their lips. He is soft and smooth, but far from gentle. He doesn’t hold anything back, teeth and tongue and hands seizing any part of her within reach.

 

Breathless, she pulls away, mustering as much strength as she can to hold him back. She can feel herself getting hard, realizing that she wouldn’t know how to stop it even if she wanted to. Raleigh sniggers as if he knows exactly what she is thinking. He leans closer, his breath hot in her ear. She knows that he must be tip-toeing to make their heights equivalent, and she instinctively presses her palm to the small of his back to support him. His hair, a curtain of anonymity when it is hers, tickles against her cheek.

 

“They told us to stay away from each other,” she reminds him.

 

“They did,” he acknowledges. “But since when did that stop you?”

 

He transports their minds back to their first day in the gym, to their compatibility test. She had wanted him then, and he had known it.

 

“I’ll leave if you want,” he says reluctantly. But, then a smile appears; one that she only describe as mischievous. “After all, I could have a little fun on my own.”

 

She blushes and looks away, the thought of him pleasuring himself with her body overwhelming.

 

He reaches up to cup her jaw, trailing a finger up the curve of her throat along the way. “Or, we could have a whole lot more fun _together_.”


End file.
